


hold me, this world is falling down on me

by from_winter_or_river



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Roy Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_winter_or_river/pseuds/from_winter_or_river
Summary: After a fight in which Jason is badly injured, Roy takes care of him.Third day: A/B/O | Injury
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	hold me, this world is falling down on me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Falling World by Swallow the Sun. Hope you enjoy this!

Roy kicked the door open, he tumbled in, dragging Jason in by his waist,trying to hold him with care of his open wounds. 

Jason made a small, pained noise, he was probably starting to regain consciousness. As Roy put him in the bed, Jay was opening his eyes, a distressed smell coming out of him, intertwining with the smell of blood. The combination of scents made his stomach twist. Jay was entering a distress heat, it was no wonder, after being drugged and beaten like that, neither of them thought the thugs they were fighting carried with them such heavy tranq guns, they managed to shot red hood with it, and while the tranq took some time to make effect, Jason became slow and sluggish. By the time Roy was done with the lot of them Jason was already on the ground.

Darkened blue eyes darted around the room, Jason was clearly disoriented and there was a hint of desperation in his eyes as he tried to pull himself up, the adrenalime of the fight clearly not wearied down. 

Roy made shushing sounds, nuzzling his mate and trying to calm him down long enough to treat his wounds, settling him softly in the bed he rushed to the bathroom to get the supplies. 

He set up to start the process, carefully cleaning Jays wounds, stitching where was needed, using butterfly bandages where not.

While he did that, Jason was whining and whimpering, the omega’s instinct going overdrive, Roy was trying to calm him down, trying to make him feel safe. And it was working, in some measure. 

But it was hard to be calm and reliable in the face if his own feelings. 

He was mad. Terribly so.

The memories of some alpha lumbering over his mate, roughly grabbing him by the neck and throwing him around made Roy's mind go wild with instincts that many people didn’t believe omegas capable of.

But with his mate there, hurt and vulnerable, he forced himself to remain as a soothing and protective presence over Jay. 

Finishing his treatment, he went to the bathroom to put away the things he used, when he came back to Jay, he carried a recipient with warm water and some rags, he started to carefully wipe down the blood from the bruised and tender skin. While doing his task he let his mind wander in dark thoughts. 

He should have beaten them harder, make the pain linger for longer.

Shaking his head he forced himself to stop that string of thoughts, there was no use for them now. What he had to concentrate in now was in taking care of Jason. He kept cleaning the blood away, making sure Jason would be as clean as he could be with just that, finishing up, he grabbed his things and put them away to be washed, then he washed his hands before going besides Jay again. 

He carefully lay down next to Jason, careful not to jostle him, he started to softly caress the skin under his hand, the other omega, feeling him and recognizing his scent, drifted to him, trying to tuck his head beneath Roys chin. 

Roy helped him, curling around him, with all the intention to keep him safe from everyone and everything, this was the first time he saw Jason this hurt and vulnerable. Settling down, his mate nuzzled him for the last time while sighing sweetly and finally falling into deep slumber. 

Roy made himself a promise, he promised to never allow anyone to cause a situation like this again, he would protect Jason. 

Months after this, he would come to the realization that he would not live long enough to keep that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first fic i have ever written so i hope it was good read.
> 
> If anything seems off or i have any mistake please dont hesitate to tell me so i can fix it.


End file.
